


An Intriguing Geometry

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, het transformed into slash by the will of the main character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: One woman and two men — the situation seems banal. But here we have the "wrong triangle", where one of the "sides" builds the relationship of the other two with each other and with her.
Relationships: Marion of Leaford/Robin of Loxley, Robin of Loxley/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 4





	An Intriguing Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> AU, where there is something like armed neutrality between the robbers and the forces of law and order. As long as none of the parties breaks it, they pick their battles and coexist quite peacefully. And tolerance reigns in other fields too.
> 
> The author was also inspired by Shakespeare.

***

Эта любовь налетела на нее, как шквал ветра на побережье. Она помнила ощущение с того времени, когда ездила провожать отца в Святой поход. Задыхаешься, ловишь ртом воздух, а новый порыв выбивает его остатки из легких, в голове звенит, и испытываешь страх и восторг одновременно.

У нее перехватывало дыхание от одного его взгляда, а когда он касался ее руки, кожу покалывали невидимые иголочки. Она любила его глаза, его улыбку, каждый жест, каждое движение.

Но магия заканчивалась, как только они ложились вместе. Эта сторона любви была ужасна и не несла ничего, кроме боли, стыда и страха. В их первый раз она, чтобы не закричать, кусала себе руку чуть ниже плеча, а потом несколько дней переживала, что Робин заметит огромный синяк.

Со временем лучше не стало. Она пыталась расслабиться и думать о чем-нибудь приятном, но как только он входил в нее, все повторялось. От каждого толчка волна боли заставляла ее выгибаться и стонать, а он думал, что это она от удовольствия, и удваивал усилия. Ей казалось, у нее внутри все разрывается, а он еще стискивал ей то грудь, то ягодицы.

Она ненавидела это его орудие пытки, а он, похоже, очень им гордился, часто говоря: «Посмотри, какой он красивый!» и робко просил: «Поцелуй его». Она сдерживала тошноту, прикасаясь к члену губами, отчего он подрагивал и еще увеличивался.

Смотреть на самого Робина во время соития она тоже не могла. В свете луны искаженное лицо блестело от пота и казалось уродливым. Она зажмуривалась и с ужасом слушала частое хриплое дыхание, переходящее в рычание. Может, с ней был и не он, может, в него в эти мгновения вселялся оборотень?

Нужно было что-то делать, пока все не разрушилось окончательно. Отказать Робину в близости она не могла. А эти ночи уничтожали их любовь, и сил удерживать ее в себе почти не оставалось. Но Марион не собиралась сдаваться! Она вдруг подумала, как было бы чудесно, если бы свой ночной пыл Робин расходовал на кого-то другого, оставив для нее только радость дневных отношений, от которых все еще струной звенела ее душа. Может быть, ему кажется привлекательной какая-нибудь девушка, и он захочет подтвердить ей свою симпатию, если Марион даст понять, что она не против? И тут же поняла, что против, и еще как! Не отдаст она своего Робина даже на время какой-то свиристелке! Слава Богу, он и не смотрит ни на одну. 

Единственной персоной, на которую Робин смотрел как-то… так, был, о смилуйся, Пречистая,.. Гай Гизборн. И это, кстати, замечали все, а не одна она, но относились снисходительно, даже Скарлет, громко декларировавший ненависть к «ноттингемскому чудовищу».

Эту внезапно пришедшую к ней мысль следовало обдумать тщательнее. Марион представила своего Робина, проделывающего с Гизборном все, что он творил с ней, и прислушалась к себе: не всколыхнутся ли в ней ревность и гнев, обуявшие ее при мысли о девушках, с которыми Робин мог бы… Нет, все было в порядке, даже забавно. Марион хихикнула.

Кажется, она нашла наконец отличный выход. Пусть же Робин даст волю своим темным неосознанным желаниям. Нужно только чуть-чуть подтолкнуть. Но как? Марион задумалась, и память услужливо дала ей подсказку.

Когда отец отбыл с королем Ричардом освобождать Гроб Господень, она целое лето прожила у тетушки, его младшей сестры, и была там совершенно счастлива, пока не пришла весть о его гибели и не оказалось, что Лифорд-гранж заложен монастырю под средства, понадобившиеся для похода, и ей пришлось переехать в Ноттингем под присмотр братьев де Рено, назначенных ее опекунами.

Она запрещала себе вспоминать те безмятежные дни, слишком велико было горе, обрушившееся на нее, и ужасен контраст между шумным и веселым тетушкиным большим семейством и змеиным гнездом, в которое швырнуло ее Провидение. Но теперь по-настоящему обрадовалась: вот оно, то, что ей нужно, грех не воспользоваться!

У тетушки были две дочери-погодки, младшая, хохотушка и проказница, была ей ровесницей, и с ней Марион сдружилась особенно. Именно кузина Беатрис и придумала забаву, которую Марион собиралась сейчас повторить в своих целях. Старшая, кузина Алис, была серьезной и чувствительной натурой. Ее должны были выдать замуж за сына лорда-соседа, и нареченные не выносили друг друга. Беатрис придумала дразнить сестру постоянными шуточками о том, как сильно влюблен в нее жених. Марион поддержала игру, и однажды во время танцев ей даже удалось шепнуть юноше, что кузина в нем души не чает и считает дни до свадьбы. Результат проделки был ошеломляющим: у алтаря молодые стояли, пылая нешуточной страстью, и до сих пор в центральной Англии нет более любящей пары.

Как же хорошо, что она вспомнила эту историю! Нужно непременно применить ту же тактику сейчас. Но у нее нет времени, чтобы исподволь направить Робина в нужное русло. Значит, необходимо сочинить что-то такое, что мгновенно раздует тлеющие угли, превратит их в жарко пылающий костер — что-то волнующее, шокирующее, событие-огниво: один удар кресалом по кремню, и пламя взвивается до небес, не затушить. С Робином получится, он всегда загорается быстро. 

Итак, она должна предъявить неоспоримый факт, доказывающий, что Гай Гизборн пылает запретной и неудержимой страстью к Робину Локсли. Вот только каким образом об этом могло стать известно ей? Не Гизборн же ей рассказал, в самом деле! Но это должно быть именно прямое признание. Кому бы он мог поверить такую тайну? И, главное, кто мог бы выдать ее ей? Марион опять задумалась.

Есть! Она придумала, придумала! Едва сдерживая ликование, Марион побежала в лагерь искать Робина. Он сразу понял, что ей не терпится чем-то поделиться, и выжидающе поднял бровь. Поманив его в сторону, Марион начала:

— Я встретила Энни, дочку горшечника из Оллертона. Она с подругами собирала ягоды в лесу. И, знаешь, она рассказала о Гизборне такое…

По тому, как напрягся Робин, Марион поняла, что находится на верном пути. Мысленно перекрестившись, она продолжила:

— Недавно она была с отцом в Гримстонском аббатстве. Он возил туда посуду, сделанную по заказу их келаря, и Энни упросила взять ее с собой. При монастырской церкви есть капелла, посвященная святому мученику Валентину. Молитва ему избавляет от болезней, особенно от падучей, а еще, говорят, помогает в сердечных делах. Энни очень нравится Уилл, помощник кузнеца из их деревни. Он хороший парень, но очень робкий. Вот Энни и надумала попросить святого Валентина дать Уиллу немного решительности, чтобы он…

Робин нетерпеливо шмыгнул носом.

— Марион, я понял про Энни. Это ужасно интересно, но при чем тут…

— Дорогой, не перебивай. Пока отец разбирался с келарем по поводу оплаты за свой товар, Энни, спросив позволения, забежала в капеллу — она доступна для мирян — и, не поверишь, увидела там… — Марион драматически помолчала, — коленопреклоненного Гизборна! Он ее не заметил.

Робин разочарованно пожал плечами:

— Гизборн — добрый католик, подумаешь, новость.

— Но ты даже представить не можешь, о чем он молился! Не об исцелении для себя или кого-то из родственников. Он говорил, что безнадежно любит кое-кого и просил святого ему помочь.

— Любит? — Голос Робина странно зазвенел. — И кого же, интересно?

Марион снова выдержала паузу:

— Тебя. 

— Что?! — Робин пару раз моргнул, потом затряс головой. — Твоя Энни ошиблась, конечно. Откуда ей знать язык, на котором он молился? Наверное, он просил дать ему смирение или что-то в этом роде. Ну, ты понимаешь: «Возлюби врага своего», как-то так…

— Энни знает молитву святому о помощи в любви на латыни достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он говорил. 

Подумав, Марион значительно добавила:

— И он плакал.

Робин открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Постояв так какое-то время, он с видимым усилием взял себя в руки.

— Марион, здесь что-то не то. Возможно, какая-то ловушка. Я должен побыть один, чтобы разобраться. Ребятам пока ничего не говори, ладно? И ужинайте без меня.

— Да, конечно, милый, — пропела Марион с деланной небрежностью. Кажется, получилось! Придется, конечно, еще несколько раз что-то такое нафантазировать, но теперь пойдет легче.

Робин вернулся, когда весь лагерь уже спал. Тихо пробрался на их с Марион ложе, лег рядом и впервые не стал трогать ее, только обнял и погладил по голове. Марион сделала вид, что спит, изо всех сил стараясь дышать глубоко и спокойно.

***

Утром она убедилась, что посеянное ею зерно дало всходы. За завтраком Скарлет вдруг сказал:

— Что-то Гизборн в последнее время стал частенько ездить через Шервуд. С чего бы это?

— Соскучился по нашей веселой компании! — хохотнул Джон.

Робин встрепенулся:

— Что, правда? Когда ты его видел?

— Да третьего дня только. А вчера опять. Совсем обнаглел, морда норманнская. Поймать бы его да навалять как следует!

— А давайте его изловим и притащим к нам в гости, — Мач весь светился, предвкушая развлечение.

— Хватит! — в голосе Робина явно слышалось раздражение. — Вам что, больше не о чем трепаться? И вот что: Гизборна не трогать. Надо будет — я сам с ним разберусь.

— Угу, — Уилл, ухмыляясь, переглянулся с Джоном, — разберись уже наконец.

Робин вскинулся было, но, сдержавшись, промолчал. Марион мысленно всей душой поддержала пожелание Скарлета. Давай, Робин, займись тем, кто тебе действительно интересен.

И в этот же день ей по-настоящему повезло. Они с Робином шли по тропе сквозь кустарник, болтая и смеясь. Вдруг из-за поворота прямо на них шагом выехал Гизборн и с силой натянул поводья. Робин застыл на месте. Гизборн схватился за рукоять меча. Марион, отпрыгнув на шаг, натянула лук:

— Еще движение, и я стреляю!

Робин резко обернулся.

— Марион, опусти лук!

— Пусть он сначала отпустит меч!

Гизборн, не сводя с нее глаз, медленно приподнял обе руки, показывая открытые ладони. Марион ослабила тетиву. Все трое молчали. Вдруг Робин как-то отчаянно выпалил:

— Прекрасная погода, не так ли?

— Да, не так ли, — оторопело пробормотал в ответ Гизборн.

— А мы тут гуляем.

Гизборн кивнул. 

— Ну ладно. Мы пошли. Пока!

Гизборн опять кивнул. Робин взял Марион за руку и, пятясь, отступил с тропы в заросли. Гизборн постоял, провожая их глазами, и тронул коня.

Робин был по-настоящему рассержен.

— Ты ведь могла убить его!

— А он мог убить тебя!

И тут же добавила, спохватившись, что этот возглас идет вразрез с ее легендой:

— Прости. Я просто испугалась. Конечно, он не собирался этого делать.

Робин взял ее за плечи:

— Марион, так нельзя. Мы… Мне кажется, мы зря его все время провоцируем.

Ого! Это был прорыв. Успех следовало немедленно закрепить:

— Но и он тоже все время лезет на рожон. Может, конечно, дело в том, что ему просто хочется хотя бы увидеть тебя лишний раз? И еще, наверное, обратить на себя твое внимание.

— Ну уж это ему точно удается, — усмехнулся Робин. — Ладно, пойдем в лагерь, что-то далековато мы забрели, пока доберемся — темнеть начнет. Ребята будут волноваться.

Остаток дня Робин был тих и задумчив. Он сидел чуть в стороне от остальных, порой вставал, прохаживался по поляне, ероша волосы, опять садился. Все посматривали на него, но вовлекать в общую беседу не решались.

Когда они устраивались на ночлег, Марион спросила, как бы невзначай:

— Все в порядке, милый?

— Да, дорогая, спи, — Робин чмокнул ее в макушку и лег, уставившись в ночное небо.

Господи, как хорошо! Марион счастливо улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.

***

Она проснулась оттого, что Робин чуть ли не тряс ее.

— Марион! Послушай, Марион, — он выглядел очень возбужденным. — Как думаешь, может, он действительно ездит через Шервуд, чтобы увидеться?

— Кто? — Марион ничего не понимала спросонья.

— Да Гизборн же, кто еще! 

— А-а-а… Ну да, конечно! Это ведь все объясняет, верно?

— Вот именно! Я тоже так подумал. Иначе какой смысл ему таскаться через лес?

После завтрака и утренней тренировки лагерь опустел. Робин не считал нужным держать своих людей на привязи, и днем, если не предвиделось какой-нибудь операции, все обычно разбредались кто куда. Марион пошла было к своему любимому месту у запруды, где она частенько укрывалась, когда хотела побыть одна. Но сегодня ей не сиделось на месте, и она решила отправиться в Оллертон, к той самой Энни, которую в своей выдумке сделала невольной свидетельницей молитвы-признания Гизборна. Ей всегда хорошо думалось во время прогулок, а поразмыслить было о чем. Для полного успеха затеи необходимо было найти способ открыть глаза Гизборну на чувства к нему Робина, а вот как и где это сделать, она пока не знала.

Главная проблема состояла в том, что Гизборн был тупым бесчувственным бревном. Фантастически тупым. Подумать только: за все время, пока она жила в замке, он ни разу не сделал не то что попытки ухаживать, вообще не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Ей, разумеется, это было совершенно не нужно, но такое равнодушие было просто неприличным!

Усилием воли Марион заставила себя отбросить эти мысли, иначе стойкая неприязнь к «цвету ноттингемского рыцарства», появившаяся еще тогда и всколыхнувшаяся снова, помешала бы ей хорошо сыграть свою роль.

Марион добралась до Оллертона, так и не найдя никакого решения. Во дворе горшечника царила суета: он собирался куда-то с товаром.

— В Гримстон, — ответила на ее вопрос Энни. Нам так повезло: аббатство заказало много посуды для кухни.

Марион ахнула про себя. Нет, таких совпадений не бывает! Остается только им с Энни навязаться в поездку и встретить там Гизборна. Горшечник баловал дочь и не отказал ей с Марион в такой пустячной просьбе. А когда они въехали на монастырский двор и Марион увидела у коновязи вороного жеребца Гизборна, она окончательно уверилась, что замыслила богоугодное дело.

Гизборн появился из какой-то монастырской пристройки и направился было к своему коню, но тут увидел Марион и резко остановился. Она собрала всю свою храбрость в кулак и подошла.

— Добрый день, сэр Гай. Как поживаете?

— Прекрасно, благодарю. Какими судьбами, леди Марион? Наскучила веселая лесная компания, и вы снова захотели в монастырь? Но ведь он — мужской. Или это ваш осознанный выбор? 

Марион лихорадочно соображала, как подвести разговор к нужной ей теме, так что отмахнулась от оскорбления.

— Я здесь, чтобы попросить помощи у святого Валентина.

— Вот как? Что случилось? С этим… вашим… м-м-м, супругом все в порядке? Во время нашей последней встречи он вел себя очень странно.

Заметил, надо же! Уже хорошо. Сейчас я тебе подкину информацию — то-то удивишься! Марион изо всех сил постаралась, чтобы в голосе не звучало ни капли иронии:

— Как вы наблюдательны, сэр Гай! Мой супруг пытается наладить с вами взаимоотношения.

— Но зачем ему это нужно? — оторопел Гизборн.

Марион опустила глаза:

— Ах, сэр Гай! Разве мы всегда следуем только голосу рассудка?

Судя по выражению мучительного напряжения на лице, Гизборн никак не мог взять в толк, к чему она клонит.

Ну шевели же своими тупыми мозгами! Или что там у тебя в башке вместо них… Марион вздохнула.

— Вы ведь, наверное, помните историю Тристана и Изольды? Тристан не смог противиться силе любви, хотя и обстоятельства, и его понятия о долге и чести препятствовали ей. И даже другая дама, которая любила его столь же сильно, не смогла заставить его забыть ту, которую одну желало его сердце.

— И кто же в вашей аллегории Белокурая Изольда? Вы, как я понимаю, Изольда Белорукая?

— Увы. Но я не стану вмешиваться в судьбу своего Тристана, не буду пытаться силой вернуть его в свои объятья.

— Леди Марион, вы чистейший образец благородного самопожертвования!

— Ах, сэр Гай, дороже всего для меня счастье супруга.

— А эта леди сможет его ему подарить? Вы говорили о препятствиях…

— Это не леди.

— Она низкого происхождения? Но…

— Нет, происхождение у любви Робина благородное, более того, норманнское.

— Понятно. Она не считает его ровней. Но ведь его отец был среди вас, саксов, какой-то важной фигурой, мне кажется. И потом, леди Марион, для любви это все не имеет никакого значения. Для брака — разумеется, да, но для чувств…

Марион смотрела во все глаза. Это говорит Гизборн? Она не ослышалась? Тот внезапно осекся:

— Простите, леди Марион, я отвлекся. Теперь мне понятны попытки Локсли пойти на мирные переговоры со мной. Значит, он полюбил знатную норманнку и, вероятно, хочет предложить мне быть кем-то вроде парламентера. Я знаю эту даму? Но погодите, вы сказали, что она не леди. Откровенно говоря, я запутался.

— Я сказала в том смысле, что это рыцарь.

Гизборн поперхнулся.

— Простите, кто?!

— Вы, сэр Гай. Вы и есть любовь и свет очей моего супруга Робина.

Гизборн являл собой олицетворение потрясения. Наконец к нему вернулась способность говорить, он громко сглотнул и промямлил:

— А… э-э-э… И что мне теперь с этим делать?

— Я не знаю, сэр Гай. Вы спросили — я ответила, — Марион вдруг почувствовала, что очень устала. Возможно, она переоценила свои силы и терпение. — Простите, мне пора.

И, слегка кивнув в знак прощания, она оставила Гизборна в одиночестве осознавать услышанное.

***

Следующая встреча получилась довольно драматичной. Они всей ватагой направлялись в Уикем, куда их пригласили на крестины, и почти на подходе к поселению буквально наткнулись на Гизборна с небольшим отрядом. Обе группы остановились, настороженно глядя друг на друга.

— За оружие не хвататься, — тихо сказал своим Робин.

Это было разумно. Если не затевать сейчас драку, то формально им будет нельзя предъявить никакого обвинения — за пределами королевского леса расхаживать с луком и даже мечом никому не запрещалось. Несколько мирных путников вполне могли нанять вооруженную охрану для путешествия, ведь на дорогах Англии было неспокойно.

— Кто из вас главный? Подойди.

Видимо, Гизборн решил сделать вид, что никого из них не узнает. Это был добрый знак, появилась надежда разойтись миром, и напряжение немного ослабло. Робин выступил вперед, Марион шагнула следом, и рядом мгновенно оказался Тук с проворством, удивительным для такого дородного тела.

— Куда следуете? С какой целью? — Гизборн отрывисто задавал вопросы, глядя куда-то поверх голов.

Он явно нервничал, хотя и пытался изо всех сил удержать на лице свою обычную маску. Марион почувствовала, как в ней невольно закипает раздражение. А Робин вдруг подошел к всаднику совсем близко, и жеребец, которому передалось состояние хозяина, всхрапнул и заплясал. Робин и Гизборн одновременно потянулись потрепать шею коня, их руки соприкоснулись, отдернулись, потом снова оказались рядом. Краем глаза Марион успела заметить, как округлились глаза Тука.

Они говорили негромко, и ей пришлось прислушиваться.

— Гизборн, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

— Нет… Я не понял, к чему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Да просто… Подумал…

— А-а-а… А ты?

— А при чем тут я?! И, к тому же, я первый спросил.

— Господи, — кажется, Гизборн даже глаза закатил, — это несерьезно, Локсли.

И громко произнес:

— Можете идти.

Замялся, словно хотел что-то добавить, но только махнул рукой своим людям, дав знак проезжать, и последовал за ними. Шервудцы тоже двинулись дальше, и Робин наклонился к Марион:

— Ты слышала?

Она кивнула, недоумевая, что такого особенного было в их разговоре. Но вывод, сделанный Робином на основании этой короткой беседы, ее просто поразил. Ей было знакомо утверждение, что от любви глупеют, но чтобы до такой степени… 

— Бедный Гай стесняется своих чувств, а я, дурак, вместо того чтобы помочь ему преодолеть робость, делаю все, чтобы он еще больше замкнулся в себе.

Вынести образ робкого стеснительного Гизборна было совершенно невозможно без смеха. Марион изо всех сил сжала губы, чтобы не расхохотаться. К счастью, Робин, поглощенный своими мыслями, ничего не заметил. Если его заботила какая-то проблема, он ничего не видел вокруг, пока не принимал решения. А делал он это не затягивая.

В разгар праздника Робин позвал старосту:

— Эдвард! Зачем Гизборн приезжал в Уикем?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Честно говоря, я так и не понял. Нагрянул неожиданно, покрутился, задал пару дурацких вопросов и все озирался, будто высматривал кого.

Робин бросил быстрый взгляд на Марион.

— А куда он отправился?

— В Веллоу, — вмешался в разговор взрослых Мэтью, смышленый сынишка Эдварда. — Я слышал, как его солдаты об этом говорили. Их туда и послали. Они тоже удивлялись, почему сэр Гай вдруг скомандовал завернуть к нам. 

Улучив момент, когда рядом никого не было, Марион спросила напрямик:

— Что ты задумал?

— Знаешь, — лицо Робина пылало воодушевлением, — я хочу встретиться с Гизборном где-нибудь в таком месте, чтобы он чувствовал себя свободно, и пообщаться. А где — помнишь, ты говорила — эта капелла? Ну та, в которой его видела… как ее?.. Дженни?

— Энни. Она в Гримстонском аббатстве, в южном приделе монастырской церкви. Но ты же не собираешься…

— Собираюсь. — Робин смотрел на нее с некоторым вызовом. Но тут же добавил совсем другим тоном, просительным, почти заискивающим: — Марион, напиши ему. Прямо сейчас. Я подпишу. — Он недавно научился выводить пером свое имя и очень этим гордился. — А Мэтью отнесет письмо в Веллоу.

Они прошли к дому Эдварда, где у него как у старосты хранились письменные принадлежности.

— Что писать? — спросила Марион, приготовившись.

Почесав нос, Робин продиктовал: 

— Гай, не нужно скрывать своей любви! Скажи мне прямо. Давай встретимся в той самой капелле.

Марион записала: «Гай, я не могу больше скрывать свою любовь. Я хочу сказать тебе прямо и выслушать любой ответ. Где мы можем встретиться наедине?»

Мэтью вернулся удивительно быстро. Он, конечно, был резвым и выносливым мальчуганом и, наверное, смог бы одолеть дорогу туда и обратно бегом, но не со скоростью лошади же! Оказалось, Гизборн велел кому-то из своих людей отвезти его. Марион развернула письмо. Оно почему-то было адресовано именно ей.

«Крайне важно. Совершенно секретно. Будьте в Уикеме завтра после полудня. Одна. Неприкосновенность гарантирую».

Марион аккуратно свернула бумагу и сунула ее в сапог.

— Скажи Робину, Гизборн передал, что ответ будет завтра. И больше ничего. Ты понял?

Мальчишка кивнул. Он обожал Марион и подчинялся ей беспрекословно.

***

Взятый темп нельзя было терять. Но для этого требовался помощник. Не могла же только она одна говорить Робину о любви к нему Гизборна. Да и тупому рыцарю было необходимо придать ускорение.

— Тук, а что бы ты сказал в качестве напутствия любящей паре, если они не решаются, ну… переступить черту в своих отношениях? Какое-нибудь пожелание, которое подтолкнет, сделает их смелее?

— «Плодитесь и размножайтесь!»

— Нет, что ты! О Господи! Это совершенно не подходит!

— Погоди, Цветочек, а ты о ком это? Неужели… Нет, ты серьезно?!

— Абсолютно. Понимаешь, Тук, я очень люблю Робина. И хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. И если для счастья ему, кроме меня, нужен еще и этот… Пусть он его получит. И пусть они наслаждаются своей любовью без колебаний и сомнений. Всей ее полнотой. И столько, сколько им отмерено. Разве это не правильно?

Тук смотрел строго и печально.

— Ты такая храбрая, Марион. И очень добрая и великодушная. Если, конечно, ты говоришь мне всю правду.

— Тук, не надо. Я не собираюсь исповедоваться и не прошу тебя отпустить мне грехи. Просто помоги. Найди возможность встретиться с Гизборном, поведай ему, что Робин от него без ума, потерял из-за него покой и сон. Попробуй донести до него мысль, что в этом нет ничего плохого или постыдного. Любовь — это прекрасно, к кому бы мы ее ни испытывали. Ты найдешь нужные слова, я знаю. И, конечно, нужно будет точно так же поговорить с Робином. Пусть он без колебаний одарит Гизборна своей любовью. Ведь приносить людям счастье — его миссия. Ты сделаешь это для меня? Пожалуйста!

— Цветочек, ты не будешь жалеть?

Марион замотала головой.

— Поздно, Тук, все уже случилось. 

***

Уикем казался необитаемым. Только одна долговязая фигура торчала в центре деревенской площади. «Ноттингемское чудовище» было погружено в раздумья. Светлые брови хмурились, большой рот кривился. Он явно пытался решить слишком сложную для него задачу. Марион изобразила удивление и озабоченность.

— Что случилось, сэр Гай? Зачем вы меня вызвали?

— Леди Марион, надо поговорить.

Гизборн схватил ее за руку и почти втащил в дом старосты Эдварда, на ходу рявкнув в сторону его обитателей:

— Оставьте нас!

Злобный дикарь, подумала Марион. Ну почему нельзя попросить людей о чем-то вежливо? Интересно, он хотя бы раз в жизни произносил слово «пожалуйста»?

Гизборн сунул ей вчерашнее письмо:

— Вот, — и выжидающе уставился, словно ученик, желающий услышать правильный ответ от учителя. Нет уж, пусть начнет первым. Ей нужно быть уверенной, что он готов направиться по нужному пути. 

— А как вы сами хотели бы поступить, сэр Гай?

— Ну… — Гизборн залился краской так, что это было заметно даже в полумраке, царившем в комнате. — Я подумал, что действительно было бы неплохо встретиться с Локсли где-нибудь в спокойной обстановке. Вы можете это устроить?

Отлично! А он не так безнадежен, как ей казалось.

— Пожалуй… И знаете, сэр Гай, я думаю, что идеальным местом будет капелла святого Валентина в Гримстонском аббатстве. Напишите, когда вы сможете туда приехать, а сынишка старосты принесет ваше послание к нам в лагерь. Сама я его передать не смогу, как вы понимаете.

— Но вы точно не против?

— Конечно же нет, я ведь вам уже говорила.

— Тогда, может быть, мы потом еще раз встретимся? Я расскажу вам, как все прошло, хорошо? Это все так… ново и неожиданно, а мне совершенно не с кем больше посоветоваться.

***

Экспедиция в капеллу явно была успешной. Судя по всему, ее «подопечные» продвигались навстречу друг другу семимильными шагами. Правда, пока каких-либо решительных действий ни одной из сторон не предпринималось, но это, в конце концов, было не так уж и важно. Главное, что по ночам Робин донимал ее разговорами о Гае, а не исполнением супружеского долга.

Как всякому влюбленному, ему надо было говорить о предмете своей страсти постоянно. И, разумеется, в Гизборне сразу нашлось множество достоинств.

— Гай все-таки особенный, не такой, как другие норманны. Он не просто храбрый, он не щадя себя сражается за то, что считает правильным, он искренний, честный…

— И у него такой хороший вкус!

— Да! — тут Робин подозрительно покосился на Марион. — А что ты имеешь в виду?

Марион прикусила язык. Сейчас не время было поддразнивать Робина.

Гизборн также не отставал в красноречии. Он частенько вызывал ее на встречи, чтобы «посоветоваться».

— Робин, он… не такой, как обычные разбойники. Он отважный, честный, искренний, он просто думает, что совершает благородные поступки… Почему вы на меня так смотрите?

Марион не верила своим ушам. Она совсем недавно все это уже слышала. Ну да, Робин расписывал ей достоинства Гизборна и — невероятно! — почти теми же самыми словами.

— Я потрясена вашим великодушием, сэр Гай.

Гизборн отмахнулся:

— Это вы великодушны, леди Марион. Я восхищаюсь вами.

Слышать это было приятно. Гизборн оказался вовсе не тупым и вообще отличным парнем. Странно, что она не замечала этого раньше. Какая же она молодец, что свела с ним Робина! Марион было очень довольна собой.

Было ясно, что оба уже готовы перейти к новой стадии взаимоотношений. И произойти это должно было совсем скоро с такими-то натурами: чего тянуть, если уверены в любви друг друга.

И событие действительно не заставило себя ждать. Робин отсутствовал всю ночь. Он явился под утро, когда небо совсем посветлело, и, взглянув на него сквозь ресницы, Марион сразу поняла — было!

Ну вот. Теперь-то они от нее отстанут, наконец?! Справятся сами? Марион покачала головой и улыбнулась. «Два влюбленных дурачка», — подумалось ей с нежностью. Как здорово, что все получилось!

Оказалось, новую веху заметили все, не только она одна. Марион вдруг сообразила, что происходящее в последнее время не являлось тайной для их друзей. Но все тактично делали вид, что ни о чем не догадываются. Какие же они замечательные!

Вот только Скарлет… Направляясь на назначенную накануне очередную встречу с Гизборном, она заметила, что тот подсел к Робину, подобралась поближе и прислушалась.

Скарлет панибратски ткнул Робина локтем в бок:

— Ну что, вдул ему?

— Уилл, отвали!

— Ну а чего такого? Интересно же. Или, может, он тебе?

— Да пошел ты!

Скарлет заржал. Да, он бывал порою совершенно невыносим. Хотя в этой грубости, наверное, не было ничего страшного. Обычное мужское поддразнивание. Робин сможет укоротить ему язык.

Теперь ей еще больше не терпелось увидеть Гизборна: а как будет выглядеть и держаться он? И — да, ужасно интересно, как же все-таки у них все это было? Марион сгорала от любопытства, но не могла же она уподобиться Скарлету и расспрашивать!

Гизборн сидел на солнышке, жмурясь, как кот. Круглая физиономия лучилась довольством и действительно напоминала сейчас кошачью — он разве что не облизывался. Увидев Марион, он жутко смутился, вспыхнул до самых корней волос, но менее довольным от этого выглядеть не стал. Ей вдруг захотелось ободряюще похлопать его по плечу.

— Как дела, сэр Гай? Все хорошо?

Этот простой вопрос почему-то вызвал резкую перемену в настроении Гизборна, он помрачнел:

— Знаете, леди Марион, все совсем не хорошо. Я давно хотел сказать, но как-то не было подходящего момента…

Он продолжил с жаром:

— Леди Марион, зачем Робину такая жизнь? Он ведь на самом деле не жадный до крови и золота мерзавец. Да и вам не место в лесу. Я предложил ему помощь в получении королевского прощения, но он отказался. Поговорите с ним. Вы сможете обвенчаться и получить назад Лифорд-гранж.

Похоже, он действительно уже какое-то время вынашивал эту мысль.

— Робин не бросит друзей. И в первую очередь Мача. Наверное поэтому он и не согласился.

Гизборн молчал, напряженно размышляя. Потом лицо его просветлело:

— Они все могут прекратить разбойничать, получить прощение и стать нормальными людьми. Уверен, они будут только рады этому, никак иначе: Робин не стал бы связываться с отпетыми негодяями. И компания не распадется — все могут устроиться рядом. Полностью ваши земли церковь, конечно, не отдаст, но место, достаточное для поселения возле Лифорд-гранж, корона потребует выделить.

— А вы, сэр Гай?

— Что — я?

— Что будете делать вы? Как вы представляете себе свое место в новой жизни?

Гизборн явно растерялся:

— Не знаю… Я не думал…

Ну разумеется! Ты думал только о том, что вы сможете безбоязненно видеться и наслаждаться обществом друг друга, не скрываясь.

— Вы тоже поселитесь с нами? Может быть, будете выращивать капусту? Нет, сэр Гай, в этом случае мы все умрем не от старости, а от скуки.

— Что же нам делать?

— И это спрашиваете вы — воин, рыцарь? А вы не хотели бы отправиться вместе в Святой поход или хотя бы в Нормандию? 

Гизборн задохнулся:

— Леди Марион, я восхищен! Какая блестящая идея! Погодите, а вы? Вы что, расстанетесь с?..

— Разумеется, нет! Я поеду с вами. Вы же не против, надеюсь?

— Леди Марион, вы необыкновенная! Самая смелая, благородная и умная девушка из всех, кого я встречал в жизни.

— Сэр Гай, вы мне льстите!

Лицо Гизборна осветила сияющая улыбка, отчего оно стало совсем другим: наивным, доверчивым и очень милым.

— Ничуть. Леди Марион, вы мой единственный настоящий друг!

Марион совершенно искренне улыбнулась в ответ:

— В таком случае, давай без церемоний, Гай, — и протянула руку, которую тот с энтузиазмом пожал.

Они еще поговорили, рассматривая различные восхитительные варианты. Марион пылала восторгом. То, что она обсуждала их будущее не с Робином, а с Гизборном, вовсе не казалось ей странным — их жизни соединились в прочнейший треугольник, который — она была в этом убеждена — ничто не сможет разорвать.

— Гай, у нас ведь все получится? — Ей почему-то хотелось услышать подтверждение именно от него.

Гизборн снова улыбнулся своей чудесной улыбкой:

— Конечно, ле… Марион. Я уверен.

Возвращаясь назад, она размышляла, как представить все, что они распланировали, Робину. И как объяснить, почему они обсуждали такие важные вопросы без него. Ему это могло очень не понравиться. Но начинать нелегкий разговор первой не пришлось. Как только все в лагере устроились на ночлег, Робин спросил:

— Марион, а ты ничего не хотела бы изменить в нашей жизни?

Они беседовали почти до утра. Засыпая Робин обнял ее за плечи и сказал просто:

— Вы с Гаем оба мне невероятно дороги. И я счастлив.

Марион уютно устроилась на его плече и погрузилась в мечты. Будущее казалось прекрасным. Она представляла, как они вместе войдут в него: маленький отряд верных товарищей, среди которых два самых замечательных человека после отца из всех, кого она знала. Один — любимый, а второй… лучший друг.


End file.
